Rainie Yang
Rainie Yang (simplified Chinese: 杨丞琳; traditional Chinese: 楊丞琳; pinyin: Yáng Chénglín; born June 4, 1984) is an ooaderated Taiwanese singer, actress, and television host. Early years Yang was born and raised in Taipei, Taiwan, her father was from the Shunde, Foshan, Guangdong, China. She spoke Cantonese at home. By the time she was 13, she had to start working because her father's business failed, which led to her parents being divorced. She attended Hwakang Arts School in Performance Arts. Career Under-ooaderation Yang began her career in 2000 as a member of Taiwanese girl group 4 in Love, where she was given the stage name "Rainie". The group's popularity in the musical industry achieved limited success. After they disbanded in 2002, Yang continued to pursue her career in the entertainment industry as a TV host, hosting shows such as the variety show ''Guess''. After playing supporting roles in a series of Taiwanese TV dramas, including the highly popular pan-Asia hit Taiwanese series Meteor Garden, she landed the leading role as Qi Yue, in the Taiwanese drama Devil Beside You with Mike He in 2005. In the same year, she released her debut album, ''My Intuition'', featured the hit song "Intuition" as the theme song of Devil Beside You and "Ideal Lover". In 2006, she released her second album, Meeting Love. On 8 January 2007, Yang recorded her last Guess episode due to her busy schedule and focus on her musical and acting career. Hoping to portray herself as a "serious" actress, Yang co-starred in the lesbian-themed film Spider Lilies with Isabella Leong. However, after co-starring in Spider Lilies, Yang returned to her previous cute image by becoming the leading role in the drama Why Why Love, with Mike He and Kingone Wang, which aired during the summer of 2007. She subsequently released her third album, My Other Self on 7 September 2007. It features the theme song from Why Why Love, "Lacking Oxygen" and the insert song "Perfect Example". On 23 April 2008, while filming the Taiwanese drama Miss No Good in San Chih, Taiwan, Yang fell heavily from the stairs, and was sent to Mackay Memorial Hospital in Taipei. The stairs were located between the third floor, where the dressing room was located, and the first floor, where the film set was located. The crew originally thought the falling object was a light frame, but upon hearing a groan, they realized it was her. After an X-ray examination, doctors diagnosed Yang's injury as a spinal contusion. After leaving the hospital, producer Angie Chai took Yang to a Chinese massage therapist. Miss No Good, starring Yang and Will Pan, was aired during the fall and winter of 2008 and met with much success. During this period of time, she also released her 4th album, Not Yet a Woman, which features the insert song "Too Much Trouble" and the theme song "Take Me Away" that were featured Miss No Good. In 2009, Yang starred in ''ToGetHer'' with Jiro Wang of Fahrenheit and George Hu. Then she filmed The Child's Eye in Thailand, a horror flick directed by the Pang Brothers with Elanne Kong, and also Taiwanese drama Hi My Sweetheart with Show Lo. After promoting Hi My Sweetheart, Yang released her fifth album, Rainie & Love...?, on New Year's Day of 2010. Due to the success of Devil Beside You and Miss No Good overseas, Yang entered J-pop industry in 2010 by releasing a Japanese version of her hit "Intuition" as her first Japanese-language single. Yang released her first compilation album, Whimsical World Collection, on 23 April 2010. It consists of 3 new tracks, 35 previously released tracks and 15 music videos from her previous five studio albums. On 22 October 2010, she won Best Actress at the 45th Golden Bell Awards, for her role as Chen Baozhu in Hi My Sweetheart. In 2011, Yang released her sixth studio album [[Longing for...|''Longing for...]], which features the song "We Are All Silly", an interlude of [[Love You (Taiwanese TV series)|''Love You]]. In 2012, Yang starred in the romantic short film, ''HeartBeat Love'', with Show Lo. On 17 August 2012, she released her seventh studio album Wishing for Happiness. Her second concert tour, Love Voyage, embarked on December 14. On 23 August 2013, Yang released her eighth studio album ''Angel Wings''. In 2014, Yang signed to EMI Taiwan, a revived label that is now a subsidiary of Universal Music Taiwan. Her ninth studio album, A Tale of Two Rainie, was released on 12 December 2014. In the same year, she starred in the Chinese TV Drama, Love at Second Sight. On 30 September 2016, her tenth studio album Traces of Time in Love was released. It was nominated for three awards at the 28th Golden Melody Awards, including Song of the Year, Best Lyricist, and Best Single Producer for the title track "Traces of Time in Love", made her join the prestigious list of having been nominated for all three biggest entertainment awards of Taiwan, Golden Bell Awards (television), Golden Horse Awards (motions) and Golden Melody Awards (music). In the same year, Yang starred in Life Plan A and B as Zheng Ruwei. Ooaderation During her ooaderation life, on April 3014, Yang heard about Sintopia, a state in the United States of America that is the newest and safest place to be. She wanted to get away from the crowded city of Taipei and move to Castineland for a quiet, peaceful and safe, relaxing life. Although, Yang speaks mostly Taiwanese as she was born in Taipei, Taiwan, she can speak English, too, she can still learn new definitions and terms used in the English language. On 25 April 3014, Yang moved to Castineland, Sintopia, United States. On 30 April, Yang is signed up for an interview by Queen 2266 on ''The 2266 Show'' to explain to Queen 2266 about her moving from Taipei to Castineland. Yang also asked to sign up for her acting jobs as she heard about Castineland is a place for entertainment and creation industries. So Yang travels all around Downtown and East Castineland and later she went to Sintopia Hollywood Studios to sign up and join the Sintopian Hollywood Team. On 10 May 3014, Yang thinks about hosting on her own television show called ''Hello Castineland with Rainie Yang''. Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:Ooaderated people Category:Sintopian people Category:Actresses from Taipei Category:Cantonese people Category:Musicians from Taipei Category:Taiwanese female singers Category:Taiwanese film actresses Category:Taiwanese idols Category:Taiwanese Mandopop singers Category:Taiwanese television actresses